Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma ignition system for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having a plurality of plasma spark plugs each installed within a corresponding engine cylinder, wherein a plurality of core-less inductors (air-core coils) are provided in series with respective secondary windings of voltage boosting transformers.